tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena Anniversary Bout: Harold Burned-Mane VS Psychomantis108 VS Kool Khajiit VS HumbleDeadricServant
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Can you believe it? It's already been a year since the pilgrims of the original Sandbox Wiki packed up their bindles, that were full of a handful of articles and founded this new sandpie! It's hard to imagine that this time last year, I was still doing that gig at the auction house... Brings a tear to the ole eye... Anyway, given that it's anniversary week it's time that we celebrate a years worth of cooperation, steady teamwork and trust with lots of infighting and brawling in tonight's four way dance! So, with that cheery thought in mind, let's take a look at tonight's contestants, the signers of my paycheck! In the Red Team... Harold Burned-Mane The stern sage of Brasil and founder of The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Wiki, Harold Burned-Mane, the first admin and part time Stormcloak. Harold is an avid RPG fan, it being his favourite genre and everything and claims to have spent 500+ hours in Skyrim, through the magical use of multiple playthroughs. He claims to have fully mastered the realms of Skyrim and Cyrodiil and has had a stab at Morrowind, both literally and figuratively as well, all through his chosen weapon set of the mouse and keyboard. On the Sandbox wiki, he has created the Burned-Mane canon, which contains several RPs such as Return of the Septim Dynasty, Back to Roots, Plight of the Reachmen and, most recently, Game of Thrones. Woah, wait... He wrote Game of Thrones? Man, I love those books! What? Oh? They... Just have the same name? Oh... Erm... *Ahem* erm... moving on... Harold is also a major player in the Sentinels RP as well as The Walking Dead, New Order and Tamriel Total War. Being a Dragonborn and Master of the Thu'um, Harold likes to decorate himself in the bones of his spiritual bretheren, because that's not creepy or anything. He also favours a Dragonbone Shield and a Dragonbone Waraxe as well as his trusted Amulet of Talos. He is a Master of all Skills but mostly sticks to warrior based combat, using blades, blunt weapons and his glorious beard to befell his enemies. In the Blue Team... "Queen" Psychomantis108 Appointed 'Queen' of the Legend of Nirn RPing community and being the second person to join and be made admin on the Sandbox Wiki, Psychomantis108 or 'Queenie' as he's more commonly known is the first lady of the wiki. He and his King, Eilonwyn, strange couple that keeps the chaotic force of the LONers from overflowing and causing some sort of space/time catastrophe, kind of like the Duke of Mania and the Dutchess of Dementia do with the Shivering Isles. Queen Psychomantis108 is also a fan of RPG games, I know it shocked me as well, he is mostly enthusiastic (overly nerdy) about Elder Scrolls, Fallout, Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Wasteland 2 and Pillars of Eternity. He has lost count of how many hours he has clocked into Elder Scrolls games but has played all of them from Arena to Skyrim as well as the Beta of Elder Scrolls: Online. He to has Mastered the strange inhabitants of Cyrodiil, who's eyes stick to you like glue and will only befriend you if you master their strange pie chart puzzle and Skyrim. He has also had a good stab at Morrowind but didn't draw as much blood with that one as he's still plowing his way through it. Queenie has mastered all of the TES games using a mouse and keyboard as well as the Wireless Sixaxis. Queenie is a British, gender and sexually confused writer, who contributes a little too much to Legend of Nirn based RPs, Aubeanic Reign, Brave New World and Return of the King as well as Spinoff RPs such as Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis and Regulators of Skyrim. He also writes his own stories in the blog, such as Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage and Aubeanic Reign: Dead Man Walking. This Breton Queen has mastered all of the 'important' skills, such as Conjuration, hitting things, jumping around like an idiot with moongravity as well as being able to replicate the thu'um when he tells passing beggers to f*** off. He doesn't bother with armour as he is a proud member of the 'Power Armour is for pussies' club and prefers to wear clothing or light armours. Rather than using conventional weapons, such as swords or maces, Queenie prefers to run around the Wilderness, smacking his enemies with his... I don't... Have to read this do I? *Sigh...* With his meat... He also likes to cheat and throw in the odd spell or a headbutt and when that doesn't work, he exploits the hell out of the environment and throws his super OP spell (Crucio) at his opponent and watches with glee as their health slowly drains away to nothing or he might just throw Tommy Wiseu at them, who he found wandering the Soul Cairn, alongside his career. In the Yellow Team... Kool Khajiit Khajiiti composer and third Admin of the Sandbox Wiki, Kool Khajiit is a Kazakhstanni artist, writer and music producer and he's also Queenie's Grammar Maid, when he finds the time. He started playing Skyrim, acting on the advice of a trusted homie and was blown away by the site of vikings and was immediately drawn into the TES fandom. He then sought out Morrowind and Oblivion, with every DLC just to keep his TES addiction under wraps, until the time of Dragonborn's release, which made him return back to the land of the Nords. It was playing this DLC that sparked Kool Khajiit's interest in making his own content for the games. He has also made mods for Morrowind and Oblivion, which he has kept back, because he's a massive tease. His favourite aspect of the Elder Scrolls is its lore, which he finds very deep and immersive and it turned him into a creepy old librarian, which is an image that I'm sure that most of us will have in our heads for the rest of our days. His interests aren't limited to Elder Scrolls as he also enjoys Stronghold, Age of Empires and the Civilization games. Kool Khajiit also writes his own TES canon, known as the Padomaic Canon, which contains his lead project Songs of Cinder, also known as Songs of Cider to extremely thick people with a one track mind. He has also released the mods Ash Magic, Archagruhn and the Twilight Hall, which I assume is some sort of temple dedicated the works of Stephanie Myer. He also composed an Album, the Daedric Music Box, which contains a number of compositions that serve as the soundtrack to Songs of Cide- I mean Cinder. Damn that crossdressing breton and his leg of lamb! This Khajiit tends to favour robes and stealth kills, rather than blindly going in waving a sword or a... piece of meat around like a fool. Even without weapons he is still dangerous, being an unarmed, capoera master. He also claims to excel at everything else, much like his opponents, given that he has survived the harsh wastelands of Morrowind, the tough Tundra of Skyrim and the... comparitaviley tranquil countryside of Cyrodiil, those words may not be bravado. And in the Green Team... Humble Daedric Servant As his name implies, he is a modest servant of the Daedric prince of Corruption, Molag Bal and the fourth Admin of TES Sandbox Wiki. Humble or Hamble as he is known to some is a Euphorian Agent, who's hatred of the Thalmor runs soul deep and hunts down the racist ones, wherever they are found. Wait... You mean that there are non racist Thalmor? First I've heard of it! Anyway, he lingers inside the HOllow City in Coldharbour, where he thinks up ways to kill Altmer in creative and invasive manners, all for the glory of the King of Rape and Corruption. Urgh... Why can't I ever work for anyone normal? Anyway, Humble Daedric Servant is an explorer of Tamriel, through and through, he has scowered the expanded world of Elder Scrolls online as well as playing Skyrim and other TES titles and on the Sandbox wiki, he is mostly involved with The Firmament, Ancient Legends, A sword to rule them all, a Children's Anuad and The New Age as well as several Brave New World Spinoffs, such as House of Troubles. Humble's favourite food is Lasagna, like Garfield but with a murderous hatred towards elves. He likes cats as pets, which tells us what he plans to do with Kool Khajiit, once he's finished beating the crap out of him. He likes to draw but prefers writing and values prosperity over glory, I personally value gold over both but whatever. He favors the Daedra overall, enjoys long strols through the realms of Oblivion, is most loyal to himself and favors Mara out of the boring Nine Divines. When it comes to combat, Humble likes to mix magic with swordplay, particularly the Dark Arts. Being an Oblivion Walker, HumbleDaedricServant most likely has a number of tricks under his sleeve, that are not of this world. He also likes to call uppon his Daedric chums to come in and aid him in battle, in the event that he gets in a pinch but he is far from helpless, given his extensive knowledge of combat and eras worth of experience. So, which one of these four admins will be well enough to write my cheque, after this week's bout? Well, I don't care to be honest, because I get paid anyway... But! There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed, here are the results! Harold Burned-Mane: 1 Psychomantis108: 4 Kool Khajiit: 1 HumbleDaedricServant: 5 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena Special Events